My love,sesshomaru
by ProfesserStein
Summary: this is my first time writing a story please be nice


my name is yuki shira, im a hybrid of a dog demon and a goddess, i have ankle long sliver hair,ice blue cat-like eyes,full pink glass figure and c-cup breasts i go to youkai acedemy (all inuyasha cast is there) I blush as i remember how me and sesshomaru mated

i was relaxing in the hot water, leaned back at a rock wall, when i heard someone jump into the water. Opening my eyes, i looked around and suddenly saw a unclear shadow in the fog but as fast as it had appeared, it was also gone. ' interesting' i thought.  
In the next second i was suddenly pinned to the wall, i had just leaned against.  
Two golden eyes stared into my ice blue cat-like ones and i finally understood that it was Sesshomaru, who had attacked me.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" i asked a bit timid. Though even though i woudlnt admit to it i kinda enjoyed the position i were in. "Taking what I want the most at the moment" was his simple answer before he crashed his lips into mine. In the moment our lips meet, i could feel that it wasnt just lust that urged him on, it also was pure love. You didn t wait long to response the kiss by pressing harder against him, while you wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair. This was what i dreamed of for so long. Feeling my response, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed himself harder against me,  
making me moan softly at the feeling of his hard body against mine. Angling my head to the side, i deepened the kiss even more and Sesshomaru did it by pushing his tongue inside my mouth. His tongue roamed my mouth in such a sensual way, i couldn t contain myself from moaning in the kiss as i moved my own tongue against his to start a war which i didnt want to loose, but i lost due to air loss.

Apparently Sesshomaru didn t need as much oxygen as me, because he went straight down my neck, nipping and licking at my wet skin. Somewhere at the base of my neck a audible moan slipped from my lips, showing him that he had hot my soft spot and he was right there, biting and sucking the area, enjoying the moans and sighs, coming from me. When he was done, i were sure a purple mark was left on my neck.

He was about to to attach his lips to mine again, i quickly moved my head to his ear and whispered seductively "My turn", then i trailed small kisses down his neck, nibbling at his skin every now and then. Suddenly you bit down, not enough to brake his skin but enough to make him moan deeply, a really sexy sound to you. Licking the spot one last time, i let go of Sesshomaru s neck and lifted your to kiss him again.

While another hot make out session Sesshomaru grabbed my ass and pulled me a bit out of the water. Then he let his lips glide down my neck, straight to my breasts and took one of my nipples in his mouth. i moaned out his name as he started to suck on it strongly, flicking his tongue over it once in a while. Gripping his long hair, i pulled Sesshomaru closer as he softly bit down on my nipple until it was heard.  
He switched to the other breasts and repeated the pleasurable treatment to this one, making me moan out loudly.

i was too wrapped up in all the passion, that i didn t notice how Sesshomaru s hand travelled down my curves and in between my legs.  
He stroke your womanhood teasingly, which made me crave for more but he didn t made any afford to go further. Not able to take it any longer,  
i pleaded "Sesshomaru please". He just chuckled and whispered hoarsely "Thats for what youve done to me at school you minx" but then finally i felt two finger enter my womanhood. With a loud moan, i threw your head back as Sesshomaru started to work his fingers in and out of my entrance, adding a third finger.  
i felt my walls tighten around Sesshomaru s finger and my climax coming nearer but when i were about to come he suddenly withdrew his fingers.  
i whined softly But Sesshomaru wasn t done with me, he lifted me up and carried you over to a flat rock, where he laid me down. "Don t think I m already done with you" he snarled before he nudged my legs apart, then dived down and licked at my womanhood. At first i moaned just softly but cried out in pleasure as he entered me with his tongue. Clawing at the sides of the tub, you tried to keep your moans more silent as Sesshomaru stroke my inside, letting not a tiny space untouched.  
It don t needed all to much of this treatment until i came with a loud moan.

i lifted yourself up in a sitting position and pulled Sesshomaru in a headed kiss, showing how much i needed and wanted him right now. He responded with the same longing and slipped his tongue back into me mouth to let me taste myself. Soon we both couldn t take the waiting any longer and so Sesshomaru pushed me softly on your back again and crawled on top of me, all this without braking the kiss. "Yuki are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked after braking away. i simply answered by wrapping my legs around his waist and grinding my hips up against his.

This was all he deeded and with one trust he pushed his complete length inside of me, stilling the desire we both shared since the first time we met after my fight with kagura.  
i moaned deeply, happy that this time of desires was finally over and trapped my arms around Sesshomaru s neck, signaling for him to go on.  
And he did, with one last deep breath, he pulled himself out of me, just to push it back inside, locking us both in a dance of sweet love and lust.  
Moving my body with his, a rhythm was soon set up, making us move together as one. But i wanted so much more and moaned for Sesshomaru to go faster and harder, what he did without any hesitation.  
Is trust grew more urgent and wilder, while both our moans became louder and more animalistic, shower the pleasure this all gave to me. It still wasn t enough for me and so i screamed on last time for Sesshomaru to give me all he could. Sesshomaru pulled himself nearly out of me,  
before slammed it into me with such a force, it made me scream his name from the top of my lungs.  
He repeated this a few times more, until i could feel that i nearly had reached my peak and with one last, hard trust he pushed me over it, directly in a see of ecstasy, making me scream out his name one last time. Sesshomaru buried himself deep inside of me and also came with an deep, animalistic growl.

i laid there, painting heavily, my hands slipped from his shoulders and over his muscular chest as i slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

As i opened my eyes again, i found myself in a bedroom i didn t knew but it didn t bother as soon as i realized what my pillow was. i found yourself cuddled against Sesshomaru s chest, with him stroking my hair and body lovingly. Lifting my head sleepily, i meet two golden eyes,  
bit this time they weren t cold, no they were warm and full of love. "Morning" i mumbled sleepily and snuggled back in the comfortable warmth of Sesshomaru s body. "Yuki, I want to asked you something" Sesshomaru s words made me look back up into his eyes, i see a bit of uneasiness. not like him "I know we just know each other for a short time but I already have developed strong feelings for you and this sesshomaru wants to know if you would like to stay with me and be my mate" For a moment i didn t know what to say, too overcome from so many different emotions but eventually i found my voice again "Do you really mean that? quiting your playboy days...for me?" Sesshomaru nodded "I want to be sure that you re mine and only mine. I love you" "I love you, too" i smiled happily "And I want nothing more than to be your mate Sesshomaru" With that Sesshomaru pulled me up and gave me a kiss full of love, in which process he slowly rolled me over. Braking away from my lips, he moved down my neck to the mark he left on me and bit down on it, giving me the real mark, that made me as his forever.

my first one shot. sorry if it sucks i'll get better when i get used to this stuff


End file.
